


Fuckboy Extraordinaire

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Well he isn't a fuckboy but he looks like one), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fuckboy Derek, M/M, Shy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: In which, Derek is a fuckboy, but he's also not(And it's ruining Stiles' life)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> A lil ficlet I pumped out real quick for [shealwaysreads](http://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com) because we kept screaming at each other about fuckboy!Derek who was secretly a huge puppy and well, this happened.

Stiles first sees him at a Starbucks. He usually avoids those like the plague, but hey! It’s 7am and he just met up with Scott and there’s not a lot of businesses around and Stiles _needs_ to get some coffee before he collapses. He’s just standing in line when he sees _him_.

“No!” Scott says, waving his hands around as he moves to block Stiles’ view of _him_. “No, _nope_. Not again. This guy seriously looks like trouble, dude.”

“But Scott,” he whines as he resists the urge to push Scott aside. “He looks so good.”

Scott glances over his shoulder. “He’s literally wearing a backwards snapback and a tank top. He reminds me of Josh. You know? Your Fuckboy Extraordinaire of an ex?”

Stiles sighs. Josh had been a Fuckboy Extraordinaire - complete with a frat boy personality - but _goddamn_ , had he been hot. Like _burning_. Stiles is pretty sure Starbucks Dude surpasses even Josh in the hotness factor though, if the brief glimpse of his biceps was anything to go by.

“Fine, I won’t try to fuck him.”

Then it’s their turn. Scott orders a Caramel Frappucino - because Scott is the epitome of a basic bitch - and Stiles gets a Caramel Macchiato - because he’s also a bit of a basic bitch. Stiles would use it as an argument to get together with Starbucks Dude, only he doesn’t think Scott would approve.

By the time they get into their booth, Starbucks Dude has already left, but not before smiling at Stiles and giving him a full, good look at the impressive biceps and the perfect stubble and Stiles is _in love_.

“Wait,” Scott says. “You didn’t say anything about not trying to date him.”

Stiles just smirks over the edge of his cup.

-

After that he’s _everywhere_. Stiles is not even kidding: He sees him at the grocery store, when he’s doing laundry, when he has a European History class - Stiles has no idea how he hadn’t noticed him before, because hot damn - and one thing always remains the same. He’s always wearing a freaking snapback.

And it’s ruining Stiles’ life.

See, Stiles has this weakness for people who look like - and sometimes _are_ \- fuckboys. And Starbucks Dude - whose name is apparently Derek Hale - fits exactly into that stereotype, only he always does his homework and he helps old ladies cross the street and he’s basically the bane of Stiles’ existence, because not only is he hot as fuck, he’s also a goddamn _puppy_.

So it’s no surprise that it all comes to an end when Stiles sees him at the same Starbucks two months later.

-

Stiles is only here on a dare. At least, that’s what he’s telling himself as he steps through the doorway. Lydia had dared him to do something ridiculously overdramatic at a coffee shop and that’s why he’s here. It has nothing to do with the fact that he saw Derek enter this particular Starbucks three minutes ago. Not at all.

Anyways, he’s here for a dare. He would go for the single mom, but her child’s crying and there’s no one else in this Starbucks except for him and the barista. And Derek, of course, but if Stiles ever wants to have a sliver of a change at dating Derek Hale, it’s best not to pull a prank on him, probably.

(Also, Derek’s wearing a snapback with a green edge and he looks so fucking cute that Stiles thinks he might spontaneously combust.)

He tries not to stare at Derek, he really does, but then he gets distracted by his biceps - or worse, his _eyes_ \- and he actually cannot physically look away. He thinks he stops breathing when Derek walks by him and shoots him a smile because Derek is so adorable.

Derek flushes, but he still holds eye contact and Stiles feels like he’s going to fucking _explode_ from cuteness when he hears someone shout, “Ow, fuck, what are you doing?!”

“Oh my god,” Derek says, rushing to get some tissues to dab at the spilled coffee on the dude’s shirt. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I’m so sorry if I hurt you and-”

“Save your apologies,” the dude he ran into spits out. “You should look where you’re going, you fucking asshole. You’re just walking around here like you fucking own the place and you have no respect for others and it’s fucking _inconsiderate_ and now you ruined my shirt.”

“Sorry, I-” Derek starts, wringing his hands together, but then the dude pushes him backwards into and okay, Stiles has had _enough_.

“Hey!” Both Derek and the dude turn around. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The dude shoots him a glare. “I’m teaching this little shit a lesson.”

“Dude,” Stiles says, raising his eyebrows. “He only spilled his coffee on you and he _just_ apologized. Profusely, might I add. What more do you want?”

“He should fucking pay for it.”

The dude looks like he’s going to explode any second, but Stiles is so done with him that he has really no patience left. “Look. Derek here is a broke college student, who just happened to run into you. He just apologized to you and that’s the best he can do for now and if you’re planning to push him around some more you should probably just leave.”

Both Derek and the dude are staring at him when he’s finished and Stiles is about to threaten to kick the asshole in his balls when he huffs and turns on his heel, walking out with his nose in the air and giving off an air of vague superiority. Asshole.

Derek looks down at his feet. “Sorry you had to see that.”

Stiles has to resist the urge to go after that dude and actually punch him in the face, because here is Derek Hale, with his snapbacks and his tank tops, standing in front of him, looking like he’s about to burst into tears and oh my god, if Stiles ever runs into that dude again he’s going to _slaughter_ him.

He lays a hand on Derek’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the curve of his collarbone. “It’s fine, man. He obviously overreacted.”

“Still,” Derek murmurs, shifting his weight. “You shouldn’t have done that. You could’ve gotten into a lot of trouble.”

“Hey,” he says. “Hey, look at me, okay? It’s fine, I’m fine. I did this of my own volition and, well, if I’m honest-”

He stops himself then, because Derek looks up at him like he’s _scared_ and Stiles kind of wants to wrap him in a blanket and hug him forever. “If you’re honest, then what?”

“I, uh-” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve kind of been crushing on you for the past few months? Like, really badly?”

Derek’s mouth forms a perfect ‘oh’, and the tips of his ears flush as he adjusts his snapback. Stiles resists looking at Derek’s lips when he licks them, but only barely, because what if he’s just fucked it up _oh god_.

“Would you like to, uh- get some new coffee with me?” Derek asks, voice small, and Stiles has to pinch himself before he’s sure this is real because did Derek Hale just ask him out? On a date? In reality?

“Of course, dude, _oh my god_ , I’ve been head over heels for you for _months_ now.”

Derek blushes again, and he looks up at Stiles from under his eyelashes before saying, “Want to get out of here?”

Stiles smiles. “Hell yeah.”

They’re about to leave - after they’ve spent two minutes stupidly smiling at each other - when Stiles hears his phone ping with a text message.

 **From: Lydia**  
_Well, that was certainly dramatic_

Stiles smirks and puts his phone in his back pocket, slinging his arm around Derek’s shoulder. Extremely dramatic? Yes. But at least he got Derek out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't noticed by now: I'm a huge sucker for shy!blushy!Derek. Oops?
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please lemme know what you thought?
> 
>  
> 
> [Also here's my Tumblr, where you can see me scream about Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent because ALL MY NERD!DEREK FANTASIES ARE ALIVE](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
